


give and take (control)

by DragonSorceress22



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent is Sexy, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22
Summary: Shinichi helps Kaito comes to terms with his bondage fetish.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	give and take (control)

**Author's Note:**

> As is my way now, some bits of this were given to [solomonara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/pseuds/solomonara/works) to beta, but the explicit bits were not. Enjoy!

There was once a time in Kaito’s life when he’d thought king-size beds were extravagant to the point of silliness. With some exceptions, he felt couples that needed that much space in bed weren’t long for their couple status, and any single individual with a bed that big was surely battling claustrophobia.

But then, one night, Kudou Shinichi had taken KID to bed.

Suffice to say, Kaito was a fan of the king-size now.

In fact, he was currently in the act of appreciating the real estate as Shinichi rolled them again, their dominance flipping on various whims until they were both tangled up in flowing modal sheets.

“What have I told you, Tantei-kun,” Kaito laughed under Shinichi while Shinichi continued to both kiss and laugh against Kaito’s neck. “I won’t have you tying me up!”

There was another decisive nibble, another breath of warm amusement, but then Shinichi sobered into thoughtfulness.

The making out had stopped so Kaito, legs still hopelessly ensnared, made his displeasure known by rolling them yet again (making the sheet tangle worse) and pinning Shinichi with his body. Shinichi just gazed up at him with those piercing, dissecting eyes.

“What?” Kaito asked.

“That’s just not the first time you’ve mentioned that,” Shinichi replied.

“Uh, yeah,” Kaito laughed. He kicked his feet behind him. They didn’t get very far. “But you obviously weren’t listening.”

“No, I mean,” Shinichi pushed Kaito back so he could sit up. It took a few tries as they both flailed their limbs free, but they managed it. “It seems like it’s on your mind a lot when we’re messing around,” Shinichi continued, his voice still light from the laughter of their detangling. “Something you need to get out of your system?”

He hadn’t expected Kaito to suddenly close off.

“You saying you wanna tie me up?”

“No,” Shinichi replied, eyebrows pulling in. “I’m saying you want me to tie you up.”

There was no judgment, no opinion there at all, just deduction.

“It’s really common, actually, for people with high stress lives,” Shinichi went on. “Takes the pressure off, you know? I wouldn’t mind giving it a try.”

“You–?” Kaito suggested, making a break for the small window that would let _him_ escape the scrutiny.

“I mean try tying you up,” Shinichi clarified, slamming the window shut. “If that’s something you want. You know I’ve got no problem taking control.”

He hadn’t said it in any kind of sultry or seductive manner but Kaito’s dick apparently didn’t notice because it _liked_ that idea, and from the raised eyebrow Shinichi was giving him Kaito thought it likely he’d noticed. Well, Kaito was sitting in his lap, after all.

So his reaction, and the way his heart was racing… What did that say about him? Did he want to be tied up? Shouldn’t he be rebelling against the very thought? Kaitou KID could _not_ allow himself to be caught. That fact was ingrained so deeply, but then why… why did he keep returning to the edges of that fantasy no matter how many times he pulled away from it?

“Well, it could be good experience,” Kaito hedged, airy and light. “Since I’d never know what being caught feels like otherwise–”

“Stop.”

Shinichi’s voice was so serious that Kaito’s thoughts derailed just as solidly as his words.

“Stop putting up a front. What do _you_ want, Kaito? I can’t do this if it’s something you’re talking yourself into. If I’m way off base, just tell me.”

Kaito’s lip snuck between his teeth and at first he didn’t look at Shinichi. He was somehow suddenly on the wrong side of that window, outside looking in and watching it slowly shut behind him. He didn’t want it to.

Shinichi’s hand slid gently against Kaito’s cheek before moving up, fingers dragging through Kaito’s hair. The gesture was comforting.

“How ‘bout just your hands,” Shinichi offered in a gentle tone that matched his caress. “Just to get a feel for it. The idea is just that you don’t have to act. You’re not initiating anything or taking any action; you’re a passive player, there to enjoy what I give you. Sound good?”

It did. It did it did it did he _wanted_ that.

It just about broke him to admit it.

Kaito bit his lip hard and nodded.

When Shinichi got up, Kaito didn’t move. The closest thing he could link to what he was feeling now was fear. His heart was rabbiting, he didn’t know what was going to come next, and he couldn’t take it back – couldn’t, because he absolutely did not want to. If he _was_ scared, maybe it was only because he suspected he’d enjoy this very, _very_ much. What kind of thief had a bondage fetish?

Well. Maybe every kind. He really couldn’t know.

Shinichi came back to bed with two of Kaito’s silk scarves in hand. He’d deliberately picked out the worn ones from the back of the drawer in Kaito’s supply cabinet – ones that Kaito didn’t use for tricks anymore. Kaito kind of loved him for it.

Shinichi got a knee up on the mattress, took one of Kaito’s hands in his, and kissed it gently. Then, slowly, deliberately, giving Kaito plenty of chance to back out, he tied the silk around Kaito’s wrist. The knot was tight but Shinichi ran his fingers between the fabric and Kaito’s skin and there was room enough.

Kaito, in a sort of docile disbelief still that he was actually going through with this, offered Shinichi his free wrist and Shinichi bound it close to the other.

“Lie down.”

Kaito obeyed and Shinichi raised his bound hands over his head. He tied them to the support struts along the bottom of the headboard with the second scarf, and, that quick, Kaito was so aroused he’d actually gone short of breath.

“If you want to pull on them, hold on to this piece,” Shinichi said, pressing a length of silk under Kaito’s loosely curled fingers. “So you don’t hurt your wrists.”

Kaito nodded, staring up at him. “What… What about a safe word?” he asked, feeling fluttery and nervous.

“Safe word?”

“Yeah. Like if I… need… something,” he said vaguely.

Shinichi’s eyebrow knitted in again. “Kaito, if you say stop, I’ll stop.”

Something slotted back together inside Kaito, like his pieces had jagged out of alignment then dovetailed back in place. There was no need to be nervous. This was Shinichi, and Kaito was safe.

“Heh. Right, of course.”

But then Shinichi took hold of the mess of sheets cluttering the top of the bed and yanked. In one dramatic tug the silky fabric puddled on the floor and left the wide expanse of mattress bare but for Kaito’s lithe body, barely clothed and laid out on display.

Kaito fell to pieces again, in all the best ways.

Shinichi took in Kaito’s quick breaths, the wide eyes locked only on him, and smirked. He crawled back onto the bed, reclaimed his place on top of Kaito, and gently touched his face.

“You’re okay? You want this? Last time I’ll ask, I promise. After that, you just relax.”

Kaito let out a slightly shuddering breath. “I’m all yours.”

He felt the brush of Shinichi’s breath as well when Shinichi leaned over him, and then he was devoured with a slow, deep kiss that went on until Kaito almost forgot his hands were tied. He let his eyes close, let his lips work against Shinichi’s. He welcomed Shinichi’s tongue and enjoyed the feeling and the flavor just as they had been doing minutes before.

But then Shinichi’s hands started to wander and Kaito reflexively moved to reciprocate. He moaned into Shinichi’s mouth when his wrists caught with a tug. His cock _throbbed_ with the thrill that shot through him. With his hands bound and Shinichi sitting on his legs, he truly couldn’t move.

Fingers gripped hard into Kaito’s hair, tugging as Shinichi first deepened the kiss then abruptly broke it, his mouth sliding away so he could catch a breath against Kaito’s jawline.

“I might enjoy this,” Shinichi muttered, like a warning.

Kaito let out a fluttery little laugh. “Oh no~”

The two shared a grin, and then Shinichi went back to work. He took his time feeling across Kaito’s body, appreciating this new view with chest and ribs exposed, showing off the fine taper down to abs and jutting hip bones. He hooked eager fingers into Kaito’s underwear and dragged them down and away.

Kneeling nearer to the foot of the bed now, Shinichi let his eyes rake over Kaito. Kaito squirmed a little under the scrutiny but Shinichi didn’t hurry. He set his hands firmly onto Kaito’s ankles, holding him still as he took in the sights.

Kaito was _hard_. Shinichi mostly was as well by then but Kaito… Shinichi’s tongue slipped out without conscious thought to wet his lips. That hot, flushed rod, glistening with the evidence of Kaito’s excitement and standing at the ready was all the invitation Shinichi needed. He tossed his own boxers and grabbed the lube.

Kaito’s breath shuddered when Shinichi got on top of him again and thoroughly lubed up Kaito’s dick. There could be no doubt what was coming next and yet…

Kaito’s eyes went wide as he watched Shinichi reach behind himself, watched Shinichi’s face, _above_ him for once, as he bit his lip and closed his eyes, painting a clear picture of the intrusion of fingers that Kaito couldn’t quite see. He watched Shinichi’s breath pick up with a subtle rocking motion, watched his cock bob, watched it gather a darker flush, and he saw the moment Shinichi licked his lips like a wolf before a feast when his hand came back around where Kaito could see it.

Slender fingers, hot and wet, wrapped tight around Kaito’s cock and his breath caught. Shinichi rose up on his knees and slowly, muscles taught, pressed himself onto Kaito’s cock.

Kaito _sank_ in, dizzy with elation. He was gripping, pulling tight on the scarves now, but only because all of him had tensed up in pleasure. His back arched into the heat. His knees tented behind Shinichi. His toes curled against the mattress.

Kaito’s mouth had fallen open in his bliss and Shinichi took advantage. Kaito’s breath caught again, this time around Shinichi’s tongue, hot and sudden in the way it filled his mouth. But then Shinichi’s lips slid away, kissing down Kaito’s chest. He licked at one nipple then the other, blowing cool air across them until they peaked. Then he took hold of them both, more rubbing than twisting as he worked them between the pads of his fingers.

Kaito was utterly wrecked. Breaths stuttered and jumped in his chest and his hips bucked under Shinichi’s weight, timed to each tweak of his fingertips. Shinichi just smirked and lifted his hips so he could come down right onto one of Kaito’s involuntary thrusts.

“ _Shinichi–!_ ”

It was more an oath than a name by that point. Shinichi showed his approval by picking up speed and Kaito followed like a man possessed, completely unaware, completely in Shinichi’s control. Shinichi left Kaito’s chest pink and heaving to plant his hands on the mattress so he could ride him harder. More force, more speed, he devoured Kaito again and again until his thighs and core ached with it, until he was almost dizzy from panting. He didn’t stop until Kaito’s thrusts halted with his back bridged, pushing up hard and deep into Shinichi as he came. Shinichi nearly drew blood biting his own lip to keep from following.

Sitting there, barely propping himself up, Shinichi stared down at Kaito. He was a sweaty mess, his head turned against the pillows, bound and panting beneath Shinichi. It was _beautiful_.

Kaito’s eyes slit open, watery and dark still with lust. Shinichi raised himself with an effort and untied the scarf holding Kaito’s wrists to the headboard.

Which was about the time Kaito realized Shinichi was still hard.

“Nn,” Kaito muttered, trying to protest but not quite able to work his brain around words. “Wait,” he tried again. “Wanna finish you–”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Shinichi said, voice low with unextinguished thirst. “You will.”

Kaito’s hands were still tied together when Shinichi gently guided them down so that Kaito could bend his elbows for the first time in a while. He let Kaito’s hands rest on his chest as Shinichi rubbed Kaito’s shoulders. Kaito shivered, partly from the tingling of adjusting blood flow and partly because he was spent and sweaty and naked.

“Little better?” Shinichi asked.

Kaito gave a curt nod. He was pouting, Shinichi knew, so he didn’t waste time asking again. He grabbed Kaito’s wrists by the scarf and hauled him upright on the bed. Before Kaito could process his surprise Shinichi was raising Kaito’s bound wrists again and inserting himself between them so that he was sitting in the loop of Kaito’s arms. Kaito’s hands landed just above Shinichi’s ass.

Shinichi caught his eye and a thrilled glimmer appeared in Kaito’s. Shinichi barely had time to place his hands on Kaito’s head and guide him down before Kaito was plunging down on his own. Their legs sprawled on the bed, making room as Kaito’s head landed in Shinichi’s lap with a well-aimed mouthful of dick.

“ _Uhn–_ ”

Shinichi’s fingers gripped hard in Kaito’s hair and his head tossed back. Kaito was pushing down, taking as much of Shinichi into his mouth as he could. At first he focused on salving as much of the hot cock as he could with his tongue, but gradually he started sucking. Then pulling. His head _eased_ back with each hard suck, and Shinichi felt like he was pulling the air right out of his lungs every time.

Every now and then Kaito would draw all the way back and stop there, lips pressed tight around just the tip and suckling like Shinichi was the only fresh spring he’d ever seen in his life. But then he would _slide_ back on, easy and warm, and start up another round of pulling drags.

Shinichi’s whole body was trembling with the buildup of pressure. When he folded forward over Kaito’s head it was like Kaito had been waiting for it. His bound hands spread on Shinichi’s ass and a few fingers breached without warning. Shinichi came hard in that same moment.

With his hands tied behind Shinichi’s and Shinichi folded over him, there was no way at all that Kaito could pull back. He coughed around Shinichi’s cock, his mouth utterly full, but Shinichi was lost to churning waves of ecstasy. Kaito was okay with that. After the initial shot he managed to work his jaw around Shinichi’s dick and swallow. Eyes watering, he kept it up until he felt the end of it all through Shinichi’s body.

Part of him was utterly pleased with himself. He’d taken Shinichi so far that he’d lost himself completely. Still, Kaito made sure to ease off of the heavy dick and nuzzle into Shinichi’s hip before he came fully back to himself so that Shinichi wouldn’t get some sort of ridiculous guilt complex about it. He still ended up coughing a little against Shinichi’s skin. Nothing a little water wouldn’t fix, though his jaw was _sore_. Still. So. Worth it.

Shinichi’s panting breaths were evening out now and he straightened up. When he looked down at Kaito he found him peering right back at him, his head tipped to the side and his arms still hugging Shinichi around the waist like a giant pillow.

“R-Right,” Shinichi said, voice faintly unsteady. “We should untie you–”

Kaito just rolled to the side, his head resting on Shinichi’s thigh, and brought his arms back around, trailing the untied silk across Shinichi’s skin. “We’re keeping these in the sex drawer,” Kaito said with a grin, _his_ voice steady though much rougher.

“We have a sex drawer?” Shinichi asked.

“We’re about to. I want handcuffs. And leg restraints. I wanna see _you_ in handcuffs actually, but I’d try the full deal myself – hands and legs I mean. Collars could be fun, too. I could get into that.”

Shinichi was laughing, his fingers combing gently through Kaito’s damp hair. “Just what kind of door’s been opened here?”

Kaito’s grin turned KID-like and he tsk’d, tilting a finger in time to the sound. He stared up at Shinichi with glittering eyes. “You should have known, Tantei-kun. No self-respecting thief leaves a door like that one locked.”


End file.
